Figuring It Out
by aubreyfaith
Summary: Stiles and Lydia's love story throughout the years.
1. Chapter 1

**The Stilinski Residence- Beacon Hills, CA- Jan. 7- 5:45 pm. **

Stiles was patiently waiting for his final guest to arrive. Almost everyone was there- Scott, Liam, Derek, Jordan, and Isaac. He was just waiting on one more- Kira. She had to be there. She was always late.

"Scott, where is she?" Isaac asked in an annoyed tone.

"She'll be here." He insisted.

"And where's the pizza you promised us, Stiles? I mean you drag us all to your house, make sure your dad isn't home, bribe us with pizza, and say you can't tell us why we're here. And where is _Lydia_? Or Malia? Or Jackson?"

Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Kira- with pizza.

"Trust me, those three… _can't _be here for this." Stiles said as he let Kira in. She smiled big because she knew why everyone was there. Stiles didn't even tell Scott, but he knew he had to tell Kira. She _also_ knew that everyone had been waiting on her- _and the pizza. _

"Sorry I'm late, guys."

"Finally!" Isaac said, reaching for pizza. Stiles smacked his hand away.

"Hey there, scarf-boy. We need to talk first. _Then _pizza." Isaac was frustrated. He just wanted pizza.

"Fine but if you're going to make me act like Jennifer Lawrence about this pizza, you're going to have to tell me why we're all here." He said as he sat down. Kira joined Scott in a chair next to Stiles, who was standing at the head of the dining room table. Next to him was a big dry erase board, and in his hand was a single black marker. He turned and started to write on the board. When it was finished, it read:

**PROPOSAL IDEAS.**

Soon it became clear… why they were all there, why Malia, Jackson, and Lydia weren't with them. Stiles wanted help planning his proposal to Lydia Martin.

"So, as you know, Lydia and I have been together for quite a while now. 3 years. Well, I think it's time we take the next step." Stiles smiled as he pulled a small box out of the left pocket of his khaki pants. He opened it, showing it off to everyone in the room. Scott didn't look surprised, which could only mean that Kira had already told him; she was terrible at keeping secrets, especially from him. He had those perfect puppy dog eyes she just couldn't resist.

"I, Stiles Stilinski, being of sound mind and pale, fragile body, plan on proposing to the beautiful Lydia Martin. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." He said, not even trying to hide the huge smile on his face.

"It's a bit small." Said Isaac.

"Seriously? You can't at least try to be helpful? Just this once."

"Sorry, but Lydia is the type of girl who likes nice things."

"Lydia loves Stiles. She'd be happy with a ring from a machine where you stick a quarter in it. She'll love it." Kira butted in.

"And besides, while Stiles is still in the police academy, he can't afford much." Said Scott.

"Look, I don't want your opinion of the ring, Isaac. You're all here because you all love Lydia. Help me plan the perfect proposal? Please?"

"Take her to dinner!" suggested Liam.

"Well, she doesn't have a ton of time. She's always studying. While I'm in the academy, and she's still working on her degree, we're a bit limited pm resources."

Many more ideas were spit out by Liam, Isaac, and even Jordan, but none stood out to Stiles.

"Guys, these are great, but it's Lydia. It has to be just as perfect and unique as she is." Stiles said as he sat down, burying his face in his hands.

Just then Scott had an idea- an amazing idea.

"Stiles… I can't believe you didn't think of this. Take her ice skating. Have rose petals all over the ice or something. Remember when we went sophomore year?"

"Dude, YEAH! That's what I'm talking about!"

Scott smiled sweetly, feeling proud of himself. Stiles wrote on the board:

ICE SKATING? ROSES?

"What if instead of roses, you have wolfsbane all over the ice? It doesn't affect banshees." Suggested Derek.

Stiles was writing on the board when he heard the front door opening. He panicked and covered the white board as he ran over to the door. It was his dad.

"Oh, it's you." He sighed.

"Yeah… and Melissa." He said as his wife popped up behind him.

"Hey Stiles. Scott, Kira, Liam, Derek, Isaac, Jordan. Boys. And girl." Melissa said as she then greeted her step-son, son, and their friends.

"What is all this?" asked Papa Stilinski.

"I wasn't going to tell you this, but… I'm going to ask Lydia to marry me."

"WHAT!" screamed Melissa, who couldn't possibly hide the smile on her face even if she tried. She was so excited, she rushed over to hug Stiles.

"We… were brainstorming ideas on how he should do it." Said Scott.

"Okay. Here's what you do. Take her somewhere. Somewhere meaningful to the two of you. Somewhere that kind of… marked a turning point in your relationship."

"That's actually the only thing we have written down. The Ice Skating rink. And Derek suggested covering the ice with wolfsbane."

"That sounds so beautiful!" Melissa screamed. She was so excited. She loved Stiles, and she loved Lydia. She wished Scott would propose to Kira soon, also. Melissa lived for weddings- especially ones involving her sons.

"Really?" said Isaac.

"Yeah, she would _love _it! You can prepare a big speech, and you can have someone record it and a photographer take photos. It would be amazing!"

"I just have a small budget issue…" Stiles sighed.

"Ah, hell, I'll pay for some of it." Papa Stilinski chimed in.

"What? Dad. No."

"Stiles, eventually you can do all of this for her, you can give her everything she needs, but until then, and even after then, you're still my son. Let me help you out with this. Let me help you give your lady the proposal she deserves."

Stiles hugged his father.

"Thanks, pops." Stiles said, smiling big.

"Stiles, we might actually pull this off."

"One problem- where are we getting the wolfsbane? I mean covering the entire rink is gonna take a lot of it." Isaac said.

"I'm sure Argent can help with that. I'll call him." Scott said.

"We need to come up with a real plan. When and where and what role will each of us play in this?" asked Derek.

"How about I drive Lydia there. I'll blindfold her and tell her it's a surprise and then we walk into the rink and Stiles is somewhere, either standing there, or she just sees the wolfsbane and then he comes out, and makes his big speech, she'll cry, say yes, and it will be beautiful. We can all meet back up somewhere else to celebrate with drinks?" Kira suggested.

"That sounds perfect!" Stiles said. This would be way better than he'd pictured. He knew he'd made the right choice when he called these people for help.

"When exactly are you planning this?" Isaac asked.

"Well… I was hoping for Saturday night." Stiles said.

"My boss is going to kill me… Okay. Saturday night. I'll make sure it's empty and I'll have to be somewhere else when you start scattering the flowers." Isaac said.

"This is going to be the best proposal ever." Kira said with a smile.

**The Martin Residence- Beacon Hills, CA- Jan. 11- 7:15 pm. **

Lydia was bummed she had to stay in tonight typing a paper instead of going out with her long-term boyfriend, or best friend. It was Saturday night and she was eager to have some fun. College was stressful, even for a genius like her. Her phone started to buzz.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey." Kira replied on the other end. "Let's go out tonight."

"Can't, too busy." Lydia said.

"Oh, please. That paper is not due until Monday night. You have plenty of time. I have a surprise for you, and _trust me_, you do not want to pass on this."

"A surprise? Seriously?" Lydia was seriously considering it, though.

"Yeah. Get dressed and get down here. And put on some makeup. Look pretty when you get in my car."

"Kir-"

"OH I'M LO- SING- YOU-" Kira hung up, and 20 minutes later, Lydia walked out of her house in a hot pair of jeans with boots and a pink leather jacket she'd had forever. Her hair was in a milkmaid braid and she'd only put on mascara and red lipstick- but she looked beautiful.

"Hey. Ready for some fun?" Kira was getting nervous that soon she couldn't keep up the lie.

"I guess so." Lydia replied.

"Here. Put this on." She handed Lydia an orange bandana.

"You're kidding."

"I told you, it's a surprise. And it's worth it. Put it on."

Lydia put the bandana on to cover her eyes begrudgingly, and Kira started to pull out of the driveway, turning the music up.

**Beacon Hills Ice Skating Rink- Beacon Hills, CA- Jan. 11- 8:07 pm**

Kira turned off the radio.

"We're here. But keep the blindfold on." She got out and opened the passenger side door for Lydia and led her inside. As soon as the cold hit her, Lydia knew where she was.

"Ice skating is the surprise?" she said. Kira was no longer with her. She'd gone back to her car to go to Stiles' house to meet Scott and the others. Lydia took off the blindfold and noticed the empty rink. As she stepped onto the ice, she noticed purple everywhere- wolfsbane- and it looked beautiful. She turned around to see Stiles Stilinski standing in the doorway of the rink.

"St-"

"Shhh…" He walked toward her, with a ring box in his pocket. He took a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and cleared his throat.

"MMmm. I'm kinda nervous… Okay. Lydia, do you remember being here with me, sophomore year?" She nodded.

"Well. I said something to you that night, and I hope you remember what it was." Stiles wiped a tear from her cheek.

"You said… Sometimes there´s other things you wouldn´t think would be a good combination, end up turning out to be a perfect combination, you know? like… two people…together." She smiled.

"Yes. Well, see, I think I was right about that, don't you?" Lydia giggled and then nodded.

"Well, Lydia, I'd like to think that that describes us pretty well. I mean, who would have put us together? You didn't even know who I was until we were 16, but I've been in love with you since we were 8 years old." He started to move toward her, and as he shoved the paper back into his pocket, he pulled the small black box from his other pocket. Lydia started to cry.

"Lydia, I can't possibly imagine my life without you in it. I just can't. I would literally go out of my freaking mind. I need you, Lydia. You're my other half." He continued his speech as he got down on one knee, while Lydia stood there sobbing.

"Lydia Martin, I'm in love with you, and I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you please, do me the honor of marrying me?" Lydia couldn't speak. She couldn't form words. All she could do was cry. And nod. She nodded so much that she looked like a bobble head. He jumped up in excitement and wrapped his arms around her, spinning her in circles in the middle of the ice rink. He put her down, and pulled out the ring, and placed it on her left ring finger- and it fit perfectly. She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately as tears stained her face and ruined her mascara.

"You look beautiful when you cry, Lyds." Stiles said, wiping her tears. Just then, his father and step-mother ran out to congratulate the happy couple.

"Uh, since we used wolfsbane, the others couldn't be here. They're back at the house getting drinks ready for us to celebrate."

Lydia smiled.

"Let's go, then." She took his hand and they left the rink, got in his jeep, and drove to his house.

**The Stilinski Residence- Beacon Hills, CA- Jan. 11- 9:24 pm**

As Stiles and Lydia entered his home, they were greeted by their best friends. Lydia grabbed Kira and hugged her, thanking her over and over again. She hugged everyone, but refused to pose for pictures until she could fix her eye makeup. She'd brought her mascara with her, so she quickly snuck upstairs to the bathroom so she could be picture perfect. She also took her jacket off, and left it on Stiles' bed, so now she was wearing a gray sweater with dark jeans and boots. As she came down the stairs, everyone was pouring drinks and ready to make speeches. Liam, however, still not old enough to drink, had to settle for ginger ale in a fancy glass rather than champagne. He couldn't possibly wait two more months to finally be 21 years old.

"SPEEEEEEEEEEECH!" Exclaimed Derek, who was standing with his arm around his girlfriend, Braeden. He was smiling big, he knew how much the two of them loved each other.

"If you had told me in 9th grade that I'd be engaged to Stiles Stilinski, I wouldn't have believed you." Lydia joked. "But, I could not possibly be happier to have you, honey. I love you so much." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm just thinking about the fact that I had to stretch my ten year plan of you falling in love with me."

"Oh, honey, it didn't stretch. I fell in love with you when we were 17. We just started dating when we were both 20."

"WELL, as the father, and soon to be father-in-law, I feel the need to make a speech as well." Papa Stilinski announced.

"I remember when Stiles was just 9 years old, telling me about this cute little girl on the swingset. I assumed it was just a little crush, until he was 16 and I asked him if there was anything there. And he visited you at the hospital- all weekend, and I knew from there, you two were meant to be. I can't wait to finally have a daughter." Papa Stilinski hugged her and kissed the top of her head as he raised his glass. He was a little bit drunk. "To Stydia!" Everyone laughed, but went along with it.

"TO STYDIA!" everyone chanted and sipped their champagne.

"Okay, old man, time for bed." Melissa joked as she led him upstairs.

The pack sat around for hours recalling their favorite memories of Stiles and Lydia before they started dating. It was fun, everyone was buzzed and having an awesome time, and while Derek and Braeden left, Liam, Isaac, Scott, Kira, and Lydia all stayed and fell asleep watching Star Wars in the living room with Stiles at around 1 am.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deputy Stilinski**

Stiles was nervous. He kept fixing and combing his hair; which was new for him. Lydia suggested it. He was looking in the mirror when he put the comb down and buttoned the top button of his tan shirt. He then looked at it and tilted his head. Then he unbuttoned it. He did this a few more times before a certain redhead snuck up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who." She said.

"Lyd-"he turned around and faced his fiancé. She grabbed his face and briefly focused on the ring on her left ring finger. She smiled and then looked up into his mesmerizing brown eyes. He met her gaze. He couldn't resist her beautiful green eyes.

"Stiles. You have _no_ reason to be nervous." She ran her fingers gently through his soft brown hair.

"But what if I'm not good enough? What if I walk in and everyone hates me because they know that my dad got me this job? That I didn't _earn_ it. Or they think I'm just some stupid kid in a uniform."

She looked him up and down and un-buttoned his top button.

"Remember when I got my foot caught in that bear trap?"

"Of course I do. I was so scared. I can't lose you. I never want you to get hurt."

"You couldn't even _read _and yet you managed to save me. You want to know why?"

"Because you helped me help you."

"_No._ Because _you _figured it out. You are way too smart to doubt yourself. You're going to walk in there and no matter what you do, you're going to be amazing. And if anyone doubts you, you will prove them wrong. You will _prove yourself. _I promise. I know you better than anyone else and I know that you will be the best freaking deputy Beacon Hills has ever seen. Okay?"

He looked down, still doubting himself. Lydia grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Just like a time when they were younger; when it was the only solution. She held his face in her hands and repeated herself, firmly this time.

"_Okay?" _She said once again, this time with her eyebrows raised. He leaned in and kissed her, softly, this time. He put his arms around her and pulled her in and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Okay." They stood there, in front of the mirror in their bedroom, holding each other for a few minutes. Something about Stiles made Lydia feel safe. He loved her. He loved her strawberry blonde locks and perfect green eyes. He loved her because she was beautiful; inside and out. She brought out the best in him, and he brought out the best in her. He knew the guys at the station would make fun of him later for smelling like flower petals, but he didn't care. Lydia suddenly pulled away from him and grabbed her purse.

"We have to go."

"I don't have to be at the station until 10:00. And you took a personal day." It was Lydia's first year teaching Biology at BCHS. Yet, she took the day off to support her fiancé on his first day as a deputy. She knew how much it meant to him, and how nervous he was. And still is.

"Right. A personal day. And I _personally _want to go out and get breakfast."

"Who goes out for breakfast?"

"Lots of people. Plus, in that uniform, which you look _hot_ in, by the way, it's expected that you show up in a diner and eat some donuts and drink some coffee. _Let's go."_

Stiles took his new cruiser instead of the jeep today. They arrived at the diner, when his radio started making noise. He couldn't figure out how to work it exactly, so Lydia took it from him and pressed the correct button. Then the voice became clear. It was his dad.

"We have a situation this morning. An abandoned 2008 Toyota Camry was just found near a tree in the woods, could be a 187, we need a few deputies to check it out."

Stiles knew this was his chance; his opportunity to shine. Lydia looked up at him; she knew what he was about to do. She shook her head.

"Stiles, n-"before she could finish her thought, Stiles was reaching for the radio. They struggled a bit until she finally let go. She buried her face in her hands.

"This is so not going to end well."

"Daddy-o! I'll check out that car." Stiles could barely hear his father on the other end; there was so much static.

"Son. No. _Do not go out there._" But it was too late. Stiles' mind was made up and as Sheriff Stilinski was yelling through the radio, Stiles turned on the police lights and siren and sped out of the parking lot, nearly crashing into someone's Camaro.

Stiles arrived on the scene 24 minutes later. As he was getting out of his car, his father was pulling up in his cruiser.

"Wait here, Lyds."

"Stiles please don't do this. Your father doesn't want you here. It's only your _first day._"

"_Right! _And like you said, I have to prove myself. One way or another." She once again looked at the diamond ring on her left ring finger. She then looked back at Stiles,  
>"Okay." Lydia knew she would have to learn to trust him. That he needed to do this.<p>

"LYD- Okay? I mean, _yeah, okay! Let's do this!" _Stiles was used to Lydia arguing with him. He didn't expect her to support him on this that easily. He turned around, with the biggest, most ridiculous smile on his face Lydia had ever seen. He was excited; he was _passionate;_ he was _ready; _but most importantly, he was _ready. _She looked at him. She really looked at him. She didn't see her soon to be father-in-law, or her friend, Jordan, she didn't even see the wrecked car. She saw her fiancé's nicely combed hair, and him turn around smiling like an idiot, giving her a thumbs up. She saw him happy simply because she believed in him.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Big Day **

The day had finally arrived. The day Stiles Stilinski had been waiting for since 3rd grade. He smiled as he thought of his bride. 5'3", long strawberry blonde locks, perfect green eyes. He couldn't wait to meet her at the altar. Just another hour until that one moment. That one perfect moment where the two would say "I do" and spend the rest of their lives together. He was smiling sweetly when the best man walked in.

"Dude. You're getting married today." Scott said with wide eyes.

"I know, man. Can you believe it? I had to stretch my 10 year plan into about 20 years but I got her. I can't believe it. I can't believe she chose me."

"Who else would she choose? There's no one better for her than you."

"I don't know, I just had so many doubts. I never thought we'd be here. I never thought she could love me. Until-"

"Until what?" Scott interrupted. He sat on the bed with a look of confusion on his face.

"Until she kissed me. I never told you about it but one day… when our parents went missing, we couldn't find you and I was freaking out, man. I was having a panic attack. I didn't know what to do… I don't think she really did either. At least I _didn't _think she did… until she kissed me. She grabbed my face and kissed me and it was like nothing else. I had never felt that way before. It was like time just _stopped_. Like… we were the only two people in the entire world… because in that moment, _we were_."

Scott sat speechless. This is the first time Stiles had ever mentioned this.

"Have you ever felt that again? I mean you were with Malia…"

"Yeah but Malia was different. It was nice and easy and good but it wasn't love. Not really. I tried to feel something strongly for her but I just couldn't. I knew she wasn't the one from the start but I didn't think anything would happen with Lydia. I was just trying to get over her. But I couldn't. Everything I ever do or say or feel, it all comes back to her. She is just the most amazing girl I could ever possibly know. She surprises me every single freaking day we're together. I can't imagine my life without her. I know I'm making the right decision today. I just can't wait to make it official.

Lydia was looking in the mirror. There she was, on the biggest day of her life, the best day of her life. She was less than one hour away from marrying the best man she'd ever known. Her maid of honor was helping her with her hair and makeup. Lydia couldn't stop staring at her engagement ring.

"It feels like he just asked me yesterday… I remember it so clearly."

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked.

"When he proposed. We were hanging out at his dad's house. We were just watching the Mets game when he just pulled out a ring and asked me to marry him. I didn't even have to think about it. I've known for a long time that I wanted him and only him."  
>"When did you figure that out?"<p>

"When I kissed him for the first time. He was having a panic attack. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. I went out on a limb thinking I could help him by kissing him."

"And you did help him."

"I think that kiss did more for me than it did for him. I'd kissed guys before. Jackson, Aiden, some others, but it never felt like that. Yes, I loved Jackson, but not the same way I love Stiles… When I kissed Stiles, it was like we were the only two people on earth. And it was like time just stopped. After that I knew I loved him. I knew I wanted him the way he'd wanted me. But I knew I didn't deserve him. I didn't think I deserved real love. I didn't think I was worthy of it. He changed that. He made me realize that I deserve an amazing guy who loves me for who I am and not just what I look like. And that's him. That's Stiles Stilinski. And I can't wait to say "I do", because I know that I will never regret it. Not for a single moment."

Kira was speechless. She knew that what she had with Scott would never compare to what Stiles and Lydia have. Their love is a once in a lifetime love. She also knew that there was only about 45 minutes until Lydia had to walk down the aisle.

"I'm done with your hair and makeup. You look so beautiful, Lydia. Let's get you in your dress."

Lydia put on her dress. And then her veil. Her dress was a strapless white ball gown picked out by her mother. And her veil was attached to a clip sinched in the back of her hair. Her long strawberry blonde hair was perfectly curled and shiny. She knew she looked beautiful. She also knew that Stiles would still say "I do" even if she walked down the aisle in a Mets jersey and sweatpants with her hair in a bun and no makeup on. Lydia then thought of her best friend, Allison. How she imagined so many times her being her maid of honor at her wedding. She wished Ally was here with her, but she knew she was in a better place. And she was happy that Kira was here. She was the closest friend she had after Allison passed and she felt lucky to have a friend who cared about her the way Kira did. She started to cry.

"It's a good thing my makeup is waterproof."

"Lydia, what's the matter?" Lydia looked at the small tattoo on her wrist. It was an arrow with a heart. Inside the heart was the letter "A".

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just imagined this day a little differently, but life is unpredictable. If you had told me ten years ago that I'd be marrying Stiles Stilinski, I would have driven you over to Eichen House." Kira knew she was upset about Allison. And she knew that nothing she could say to Lydia would make her feel better, or would make up for her absence. Kira hugged her and Lydia knew that Allison was looking down watching over all of them.

"We should probably make sure you have everything you need to walk down the aisle."

Stiles Stilinski waited at the altar for a few minutes. He was so nervous. The preacher told him to stop moving around so much, and that he had nothing to be nervous about. He told Stiles that he'd never seen two people so in love before. Stiles smiled. He at the guests. On the second row were Jackson, Melissa, Isaac, Liam, Mason, Braeden, Danny, Ethan, Cora, Peter, and Jordan. Malia wasn't invited. He noticed his favorite teacher, Bobby Finstock sitting on the back row, as if he didn't want to be there. It meant a lot to Stiles that he came. He looked at his groomsmen, Derek and Scott, who both smiled at him. He looked at Lydia's only bridesmaid, Kira. He knew Allison was missing, and that Lydia would be emotional about that later on and that this wedding wasn't quite perfect without Allison here. Then he looked at his shoes. He was making sure they were tied and then Scott nudged him gently. Stiles immediately straightened up and looked ahead. Coming down the aisle was his father, arm in arm with the beautiful bride. He had never seen her look so elegant. He had never seen her look so absolutely beautiful. A single tear ran down his face. He buried his face in his hands. She met him at the aisle.

"Hi…" She said. She was more nervous than she'd ever been.

"Hey there." He replied. He couldn't stop smiling at her. For a moment, it was like time stood still. The preacher had to cough just to shift their focus back.

"Sorry." Stiles said.

A while later it came time for their vows.

"The couple has decided to write their own vows. Mr. Stilinski will go first."

"Uhm, okay. Here we go. Lydia, you are so beautiful. I don't just mean your strawberry blonde hair or your stunning green eyes. I mean your heart. You have such a big heart and such an amazing mind, it blows me away. I am constantly surprised by you. You teach me things about life and math and science, and even about myself, _every freaking day. _Thank you so much for allowing me to fall in love with you… and for choosing me. Thank you for existing. Without you, I don't know where I'd be. Or who I'd be. I've been in love with you since I was 8 years old, and that's one thing that will never change. Life is unpredictable and funny but one thing I will always be sure of is that I love you. I love you, Lydia Martin. I'm so in love with you."

He saw tears streaming down her face. He wiped one away from her cheek as she started to cry even more. She then composed herself and looked at him.

"Stiles… thank you. Thank you so much for everything you've ever done for me. Thank you for making me laugh and smile and always being there for me and supporting me and making me feel loved and beautiful and important. Every day with you is brand new and you just are so smart and funny and wonderful and I can't picture my life without you in it. And I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize it. I'm sorry your ten year plan turned into fifteen."

Stiles smiled. He had no idea she knew about the plan. Scott must have told her. He looked at Scott, who just winked at him. Derek was trying to hold back laughter. He thought it was sweet.

Then came the rings. Then they said the words. They said the words they'd each been longing to hear for a long, _long _time. "I do".

And Stiles kissed her. He kissed her the way she'd kissed him that very first time back in high school; 7 years ago. And it was like the first time, _all over again. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Stydia Pregnancy Fic_

Stiles paced nervously back and forth in the master bathroom while Lydia sat on the toilet, staring blankly at the tile floor. Stiles kept looking at the small white stick on the counter. He noticed that Lydia seemed calm.

"Has it been five minutes yet?" Stiles finally said, his voice cracking.

"Not yet… two more minutes."

Stiles squatted in front of his wife. He couldn't believe how strong she was being.

"Are you okay, Lyds? How are you so calm?"

"Because I know that whatever happens… it's going to be alright." She said with a subtle smile.

"Lydia, I'm just a deputy and you're a first year teacher. We barely make enough money for the two of us to live… how will we support a baby?"

"Stiles, I have an IQ over 170 and you graduated from the police academy early. We'll figure _something _out. We always figure it out." Stiles kissed Lydia just as the five minutes ran out. Stiles grabbed the test from the counter and handed it to Lydia.

"I can't look."

Lydia looked down to see a small plus sign.

"It's… positive." She smiled.

Stiles stared up at her with wide eyes.

"IT'S POSITIVE?" His jaw dropped and they both stood up. He hugged Lydia and picked her up and spun her around. He put her down and grabbed her face. He kissed her on the forehead.

"It's positive." She whispered. Stiles' arms were wrapped around her with his chin on the top of her head.

"We'll figure it out." He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

_Stydia Thanksgiving Fic_

It was late morning and Stiles sat on the couch, coffee in one hand, yesterday's paper in the other, and the parade on the TV, with the volume low. Lydia was pre-heating their oven as she was getting ready; she knew she only had a few hours to get ready before everyone started to arrive. She was annoyed that Stiles wasn't helping her. It was their first Thanksgiving since getting married, and they were hosting for their family and friends.

"Stiles. Please help me set up the table. Everyone is coming and we don't have enough space at the dining room table." Stiles didn't even look up. "_STILES STILINSKI." _Lydia demanded.

"Yeah! What's up babe?" He noticed she was in her robe with makeup on and curlers in her hair. "Well that's a new look."

"Stiles. I'm trying to start cooking this stupid turkey _and _get ready. Please help me. And take a shower. Everyone will be here at two." Stiles got up and walked over to Lydia. She turned and faced him.

"Lyds, it's okay. _Breathe._" Lydia closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I just… Today has to be perfect. We're finally _married,_ we're hosting Thanksgiving dinner for our family and friends… I just want to impress everyone by being an amazing hostess and having amazing food and a beautiful house."

"We live in an apartment."

"You know what I mean. We're going to remember this. We're going to laugh and have fun and take lots of pictures and think back to this when we're old and wrinkly. Plus, this is our last Thanksgiving… alone." Lydia said. She smiled and rubbed her belly. Stiles smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I know. By the way, are we officially announcing this tonight? Everyone will notice that you're not drinking wine."

"Yes, tonight. I'm starting to show. It's time."

"Thank God."

"Now, I have to get the turkey in the oven and you have to take a shower and get dressed. Please. Look nice." She kissed him on the cheek and returned to the kitchen. For a minute Stiles watched his wife as she seasoned the turkey and placed it into the oven. She then stood in the kitchen, looking at her belly and rubbing it, smiling. She couldn't be happier that she was pregnant. Stiles stared at her, wondering how he got so lucky.

Half an hour later Stiles stepped out of the bedroom, fully clothed, messing with his hair. He saw his pregnant wife in the kitchen, fully ready now. She was wearing dark jeans, brown boots, a long sleeve white top with a tan cardigan and a pendant, along with her very subtle baby bump. Her long hair was in big, loose waves with her bangs in a French braid. Her lips were red and she didn't have much eye makeup on- she looked beautiful. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh good, you're wearing the sweater I laid out for you." She kissed him and smiled.

"Yeah. Nice choice, babe." It was a dark brown sweater she'd gone out and bought for him about a week ago. She wanted them to be color coordinated.

"Thanks. Okay, the turkey is in the oven, and it shouldn't be done until about 3, everyone should be here in about an hour, and we just have to make the sides and set up the table."

"Okay how about I start on the table?"

"Perfect. I'll start the stuffing."

Fifteen minutes later the table was set up and stuffing was in the oven. Lydia walked over towards the table with a vase of red roses and two candles.

"Here." She placed the vase in the center of the table, with one candle on each side. "We can light the candles later."

"It looks great, honey."

"Thank you." She smiled. "I actually need you to run out and grab cranberry sauce and whipped cream. Please? It's for the baby." She teased.

"Lydia. You know I'd do anything for you." He smiled. He kissed her on the cheek and grabbed his keys. "Back in 20."

He came back 30 minutes later with the cranberry sauce and whipped cream. The house smelled like turkey and stuffing. Lydia sat at the table drinking coffee. Stiles placed the whipped cream in the fridge and the cans of cranberry sauce on the counter. He went to sit next to Lydia. He kissed her on the cheek and sat down.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey, honey. Did you get the stuff?"

"Yeah. Did you know Publix is super crowded on Thanksgiving?"

"Sorry."

"It's cool. Scott said he, Kira, and the twins will be here soon."

"Oh great. Did you hear from your dad, Melissa, Isaac, Danny, or anyone else we invited?"

"Not today. But they all RSVP'd so they should be here. I can text them."

"No, that's okay. I have to finish the side dishes, though." She got up and went back in the kitchen. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Stiles opened the door and greeted his best friend, Kira, and his nieces.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey, everyone!" Lydia called from the kitchen.

"Hey… does Lydia need help in the kitchen?" Kira said. She hugged Stiles.

"No, but she would probably love the company." Kira stepped further into the apartment and left the double stroller and diaper bag with her husband. She headed straight to the kitchen.  
>"Come in, man." Scott walked in with the stroller and parked the stroller next to the couch. He and Stiles sat down.<p>

Lydia was stirring noodles when Kira walked in.

"Hey!"

"Kira, hi!" Lydia screamed. They hugged and Lydia went back to stirring.

"How are you? Do you need any help?"

"Oh, no, I can handle it for now. I'll let you know if I need anything. Get yourself a drink, hang out." Lydia smiled. Kira poured a glass of wine and leaned against the counter.

"So what's new?"

"Oh, not much… Well, that's not true. But we're kind of waiting to announce it later."

"Tell me!" Kira whispered loudly. Lydia stopped stirring and looked out to see Stiles and Scott watching the parade and playing with the twins.

"Okay, but you can't tell Scott, and Stiles _cannot_ know that I told you. So when we make the announcement, _please act surprised."_ Lydia whispered.

"Okay! I promise! Tell me!" Kira whispered.

Lydia looked around and leaned in near Kira's ear and whispered.

"I'm pregnant." Lydia smiled.

"Oh my gosh!" Kira screamed.

"WHAT!?" Stiles yelled from the other room.

"Nothing! I just told her that we're putting bacon in the mashed potatoes! False alarm!" Lydia yelled back.

"YOU ARE!?" Scott screamed with excitement.

"Yeah!" Lydia yelled.

"You are?" asked Kira.

"No… but I had to think of something. I don't even know if we have bacon, can you check?" Lydia drained the water from the pot and moved the noodles to a casserole dish.

"No bacon." Kira said.

"Fantastic." Lydia walked out to the living room. "Hey, honey, could you run out and pick up some bacon? I totally forgot about it. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier when you went out." Stiles stood up and walked to Lydia. He kissed her on the cheek and grabbed his keys.

"It's all good. I'll be back."

"Thank you, I love you!"

"Love you too!"

Lydia went back into the kitchen and started sprinkling shredded cheese onto the noodles. Once it was completely coated in cheese she placed the dish in the oven. She set a timer and went to sit with Kira and Scott in the living room.

"So Lydia, why aren't you drinking wine?"

"Oh, umm… just cutting back a bit. Might have some… later…" Lydia was great at lying, but she was also dying to tell her secret. Then the doorbell rang.

"Oh thank God." Lydia said. She stood and walked to the door. She opened it to see her in-laws smiling with a pumpkin pie in Melissa's hand.

"Welcome! Happy Thanksgiving!" Lydia hugged Papa Stilinski and his wife and let them in happily. They were thrilled to see Scott, Kira, and the twins in the living room.

"Hey, guys!" Papa Stilinski said with a big smile. "Where's my other son?"

"Out picking up bacon for the mashed potatoes." Lydia said. The doorbell rang again. She opened it and greeted Derek and Braeden.

"Hey, you two! Happy Thanksgiving!" Lydia said smiling. Once everyone was sitting in the living room, admiring the babies, Lydia excused herself by making an announcement.

"Um so make yourselves comfortable, if you need any drinks, just go ahead and come get one, I'll be in the kitchen making food."

Lydia went back in the kitchen and a short time later, her husband returned with plenty of bacon. Stiles walked in, said hey to everyone, and found his wife in the kitchen with mashed potatoes in a serving dish with shredded cheese on top.

"You're just in time."

"For what exactly?"

"Making bacon, me not drinking wine, me having to make up an excuse as to _why _I'm not drinking wine…"

"Well, we've been lying about this for a while." Stiles whispered as he held his wife's hand.

"Yeah but not to everyone all at once. _And, _not directly."

"It will be fine. At the beginning of dinner, we can tell everyone." Stiles kissed her hand. "When is that, exactly…?"

"The turkey is almost ready, and all of the sides are ready except for the bacon on top of the mashed potatoes. Can you make the bacon? About half of it?"

"As you wish." He winked. He kissed her forehead and went to cook bacon. The doorbell rang and Lydia rushed to answer. She greeted Isaac and Chris and then her mother walked up behind them; everyone was finally here.

"Hi, guys. Happy Thanksgiving." She smiled and let them in. When she saw her mother, she lit up immediately.

"Mom! Happy Thanksgiving!" She hugged her mother and let her in. She followed her inside.

"Lyds!" Stiles called. Lydia met him in the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Bacon is ready."

"Okay, great, stick the thermometer in the turkey. If it's 160 degrees or higher, turn the oven off." Lydia took pieces of bacon from the plate and crumbled them over the potatoes. She sprinkled them on top. The heat from the potatoes had finally melted the cheese. It was perfect. Everything was perfect so far.

"165." Stiles said. He turned off the oven.

"Amazing. Okay, start bringing everything out and putting it on the table."

Stiles in and out of the kitchen several times, a different dish in hand each time.

"Hey, everyone! Time to eat!" Everyone took their seats and waited. Lydia walked out with the turkey and placed it on the table. Stiles joined her at the head of the table.

"Hey, guys, we actually have a little announcement to make." Stiles said smiling. He kissed Lydia on the cheek.

"We've been keeping it a secret for a while… but it's finally time we tell you… I'm pregnant." Lydia said. She couldn't possibly hide her joy. Everyone's face lit up, and her mom even started crying.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

Ms. Martin composed herself. She wiped her tears and smiled.

"I'm just so happy. You two are going to be such amazing parents." As her mother said this, a single tear fell down Lydia's face. Stiles wiped it from her cheek.

"Congrats, you two!" Derek said.

"Thanks… Uncle Derek." Stiles said with a wink.

"So how far along are you?" Asked Braeden.

"13 weeks." Lydia said. She unbuttoned her cardigan and her slight baby bump became obvious.

"Oh my goodness, you are the cutest!" Kira screamed.

"When will you know the gender?" Asked Isaac.

"About a month or two." Lydia smiled.

"What do you want it to be?" Asked Melissa.

"Boy." Said Lydia.

"Girl." Said Stiles at the exact same moment.

"Well, I guess we'll just wait and see." Said Chris with a smile.

Stiles noticed his father smiling.

"What's up, pops?"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy." He replied.

"How about a toast?" Kira said, getting up out of her seat. She raised her glass and everyone else did the same.

"To Lydia, Stiles, and baby Stilinski!" Kira said smiling. Everyone repeated it back and sipped their drinks.

"Okay, well, let's eat!" Lydia said. Papa Stilinski walked around the table to help his son carve the turkey. Lydia sat and everyone dished out sides onto their plates once there was turkey on them. They sat around for about an hour talking and laughing and reminiscing, and most of all, eating. It was a perfect afternoon spent with friends and loved ones. During the meal, Stiles and Lydia held hands under the table, while Lydia's other hand was on her belly. They both knew that soon, nothing would ever be the same, and they were excited by the thought of having a high chair at the Thanksgiving table next year.


	6. Chapter 6

_Figuring It Out- Ch. 6_

Lydia sat at the dining room table grading papers when there was a loud banging on the door. She got up and grabbed the baseball bat she and Stiles kept by the front door. Holding it up in her arms, ready to swing, she looked through the peep hole to see one of her husband's sparkling brown eyes way too close to the door.

"LYDIA? HONEY LET ME IN I HAVE A LOT OF STUFF OUT HERE."

Lydia sighed and opened the front door, lowering the baseball bat.

"Stiles you scared the hell out of me."

Stiles walked in with a tree, which barely fit through the door. He walked through the living room and put the tree in the corner of the room.

"What the hell is that?" Lydia asked, pointing at the tree. Stiles clapped his hands once.

"It's a Christmas tree! And I have tons of decorations in the jeep. I'll be back." Stiles ran back out the front door. Lydia had her hands up in the air in confusion, shaking her head. She folded her arms across her chest when he walked back in the apartment with boxes and set then on the dining room table.

"Okay. I have tons of lights for the tree and for outside and I have a wreath and ornaments and I even got baby ornaments and a little tree for our room. And some Christmas themed scented candles.

"Christmas themed?"

"Yeah. Mistletoe, holly, vanilla, sugar cookies, gingerbread…"

"Stiles, I'm pregnant. Some of those might make me sick."

"Crap."

"I appreciate you trying, though." Lydia kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, well, anything for my special lady. Plus it's our first Christmas in the apartment, our first Christmas married, and our last Christmas without baby Stilinski."

"Geez. This is a big holiday for us." Lydia said with a laugh.

"Let's decorate the tree!"

"Stiles, I have papers to grade."

"Those little runts can wait one more day for their grades. Okay?"

"Stiles."

"Lydia."

"Stiles."

"Lydia."

"_Stiles." _

_ "Lydia."_

Lydia grabbed some ribbon from one of the boxes and some tinsel.

"Alright, Stiilnski. Let's do this."

"Great! Yes!" Stiles reached for one of the boxes, but Lydia smacked his hand away.

"Nope. You're working outside."

"Lydia. It's like 40 degrees."

"Well you wanted to decorate."

"You're lucky I love you."

Stiles grabbed the wreath and outdoor lights and opened the front door.

"Love you too!"

45 minutes later Stiles walked back in the house with another box, this one was smaller. Lydia had finished decorating the tree, although Stiles forgot a topper and skirt. The tree was decorated red and gold with twinkling lights.

"Wow. It looks great."

"Thanks, babe. What's that?"

"Some special stuff. Special for us." Stiles pulled out a triskelion hanging by a small ribbon. It's from Derek. He made them for everyone.

"It's great." Lydia took it and placed it on the tree.

"I also have this." Stiles pulled out a picture frame with a wedding photo inside of it. It was the two of them walking back down the aisle after saying "I do" Lydia was laughing with her mouth wide open while Stiles stared at her in amazement.

"Oh my God. Stiles."

"It's perfect, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is. We look so happy."

"I know the perfect place to put it."

Stiles placed it on their mantle above the fireplace, directly in the middle, next to photos of the two of them in high school, as well as pictures of them with their parents. One photo in particular could never be moved or thrown away. It was a picture of Scott, Allison, Stiles, and Lydia sitting at a table in the cafeteria that someone had taken for the yearbook. When they saw it printed in the yearbook, Stiles bugged the yearbook staff for a copy so he could have it framed for Lydia's birthday. He also gave one to Scott, and one to Chris.

"I also have mistletoe for over the door."

"That will go over real well when Scott and Kira come over."

"It's plastic."

"Nice."

Stiles held it up above his head and motioned for Lydia to walk over. She put her arms around him and looked up and kissed him.

"I love you, Stiles Stilinski."

"I love you too, Lydia Stilinski."


End file.
